Meeting wiht the devil
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Ben and Rook has an encounter with a mysterious creature demon. Fanfic requested by vaeGA-tURlim from DeviantArt. Vaega belongs to the artist who requested this fic. Slight Brooken .


Title: Meeting with the devil  
Universe: Omniverse  
Warning: Slight slash, presence of human hybrid oc, au,ooc  
Par: Slight Brooken  
Summary: Ben and Rook has an encounter with a mysterious creature demon. Fanfic requested by vaeGA-tURlim from DeviantArt. Vaega belongs to the artist who requested this fic.  
Rated: T

Ben P.O.V.  
" It was the weekend off. Nothing save the world . Nothing at all . Expected to a weekend of adventure , thrills and of course, lots of kissing from my insatiable partner who runs his ship in search of a quiet place so that we can in camping. while he pilots the ship , my mind wanders in as I can and enjoy myself as I can do the Rook have fun too .  
Suddenly , in our visual field appears a mysterious creature . Looks like one of those creatures that Sartuday's family search. Rook has to divert the ship so that the creature does not reach us .  
We try to distract , but she was still aggressive , flying behind us . Looks like a demon with a demon wing and a angel wing , claws , big red eyes without pupils . She looked very angry .  
Rook had to fire a shot of tranquilizer . We took the creature before she fell and brought aboard. But we immobilize before she woke . And also landed . "  
Rook P.O.V.  
" Well , it looks like our weekend was ruined after the encounter with this mysterious female demonic . Need to investigate further . Maybe she is not bad . Just be confusing or uncontrolled .  
A closer examination , it was observed that the creature has tanned skin , one wound above the eyes , dark brown hair , an outfit short , a angel wing and a demon wing . She has black claws . Never heard of such a creature, perhaps she might be some mutation . Or the victim of an experiment . We need to hear her .  
Wait , she 's waking up . But while awake , her shape changes . Her wings have become smaller , the wound on her face disappeared , her eyes fell like her hair . The claws are gone . And her skin became a little clearer . She then spoke with a soft voice : "Where am I ? Who are you ? Because I 'm tied up ? "  
" Hello , my name is Rook Blonko and this is my partner Ben Tennyson . " I replied .  
" Oh , I heard talk of you . You are famous . And also are very successful . My name is Vaega Turlim , but you can call me Vaega . How did you find me? "  
Ben said : " We were attacked by a demon creature . Put her to sleep , tied her . When she woke up , she turned on you . "  
" Oh , I'm sorry if I caused problems . But I can not control my transformations . Totally I lose consciousness . All because of that monster . That damn monster . Was just a sweet girl human when he kidnapped me , turned me into his guinea pig and damn did it to me . " she started screaming and crying , her claws again increased . Definitely not safe release her .  
I waited for her to calm down and then asked, "Who did this to you ? He said the name ? "  
" Yes , he said the name all the time . Never forget . Everyday, I had to hear him say : " I , Doctor Animo , I'm a science genius and my pets will rule the world !"  
Ben and I fell behind when we hear it . I never imagined that the Animo could go so far .  
" But you got away , did not it? " Asked Ben .  
" Yes , one day the lab was destroyed and I got away . But I live a clandestine life alternating between lucidity and madness . On account of my attacks of insanity , I decided to live away from other people , so I do not hurt anyone. I'm only 23 and I feel so alone . Please help me . " Vaega whimpered .  
" Let's you . Let's take you to the base of plumbers , where doctors who can help you . Regarding the Animo , he's stuck . But you will stay tied to your own safety . Alright ," I asked .  
" All right . But you will not leave me here alone , are you? After all , you are two. " She asked staring us.  
Only me only know how to fly this ship, means my Ben will stay here with this female creature . She is a female ! ! ! ! Human females annoy me ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! They just want to give up my precious Ben . I'll kill that bitch ! ! "  
Ben P.O.V.  
"I'm feeling a jealous fit Rook . Seems that he will get aggressive . Oh no !  
" Rook Blonko , do not be stupid ! ! ! ! After that I 'm the asshole. Fly the ship go to the plumbers ' HQ . I'll stay here with our guest. Think I could be in her place . Now go And nothing attack ! "  
Woe , woe,woe , Rook ! No jealous fit , please love.  
Then he pulled me cursing until the last generation, the girl asked : " Am I disturbing something? "  
I stammered , "I .. do not .. know .. how to explain . "  
" So the rumors that Ben Tennyson is gay are true ? "  
I nodded . Wait there are rumors about my gayness . These Paparazzi are quick , huh !  
" So you have a jealous boyfriend ? Hum . Caution . " Vaega said .  
"Do not worry . He is not always so . "  
" Changing the subject , what will really happen to me ? "  
I replied : " They should reverse your mutation . Otherwise, you can live among aliens on Undertown in Bellwood . They are peaceful .They 'lltThink you're too is an alien . "  
" Less bad , at least there is hope for me . " Vaega sighed with relief .  
" There is always a way for everything . Even for jealous boyfriends ! " I screamed.  
" I heard , Ben ! " shouted Rook .  
Vaega just laughed . She must think we both protagonists seem some yaoi comedy .  
Meanwhile , we traveled . Lost a romantic weekend . But perhaps we have made a new friend , who knows? "


End file.
